Carrying cases with both soft bodies and rigid bodies are provided for a variety of purposes. One of the most common uses for such cases is as a student's school box for the carrying of school supplies, including pencils, erasers, lunch money and such other items as pictures, mementos and the like considered "essential" by the student.
The basic school box has, for years, been a rather large flat single-compartment box, much in the nature of a cigar box, wherein the items are loosely placed and inherently in disarray within the box. Further, the conventional box frequently has no latch means, and relies on either the firm grasp of the child to retain the box closed or some external means such as a rubber band. Additionally, the common rectangular box is a rather awkward item to both carry and store.